second chance
by Liana.Wondom
Summary: Chief taylor love story
1. Chapter 1

Second chance

Chapter One

''RIVER'' I heart someone shout. It was Andre. ''Finally'' – I thought. We didn't drink water in days or maybe weeks. I don't know and I don't know and don't want to know I'm just happy that I can drink some water after suck a long time.

Just when Andre bent to drink, suddenly out of nowhere (probably bushes) jump a car right in front of us. ''SHIT'' – I thought – '' not sixers again.'' Wait a sec, this car is different. I bet this car is from Terra nova that I heard so much. And I was right.

'' What are you doing here?'' One man step out of the car. He looked middle-age, tall, with short hair, he looked kind of pissed off. He wear grey shirt and under that light grey T-shirt, black jeans and shoes. On his belt he had attached gun. I hope he won't use it on us.

''Can't you see?' 'I asked '' we only want to drink water'' ''you're not sixers?'' '' No, we're not sixers .'' maybe he can lead us to terra nova?'' Can you take us to terra nova?'' '' Well if you're not sixters…'' '' We are not. '' I cut him off. I mean do we look like them? '' Okay then I'm just going to empty my car for you.'' '' Okay…'' whatever.

It was only 4 of us. Me, Andre, Juliann (she was pregnant, can you believe that?) and her husband Raymond (the angriest person in the whole universe). We started to go nearer to the car but Raymond stopped, ''what's wrong?'' Juliann asked. '' I don't want to go there neither will you. You're coming with me. Let's go.'' He grabbed her arm and pulled her in to the jungle. So I drabbed Andre '' Go with them, please.'' '' Sell…'' '' Please'' I insisted and gave him my bag. '' You need this more than me. '' '' Thanks.'' He said and walked in to the jungle were Raymond and Juliann disappeared.

The man came back '' Where're the others?'' He asked '' Chickened out, do you have a name?'' '' Jim Shannon, you?'' We got in to the car. ''My full name is Selena De La Vega but my friends called me Sell or Sally'' '' you're Spanish?'' ''You can say that.'' ''What were you doing in the jungle?'' '' Since we got throw the portal no one lead us to terra nova. So we lived in the jungle for 6 years surviving dinosaurs attacks and trying to stay alive, we did pretty good I'd say.'' ''Well after so long your friends didn't feel like joying terra nova after all. '' ''I've told you that they chickened out. I wasn't their leader, they could do whatever they wanted I don't care.'' I could already see the gates. '' WOW'' I said out loud. Jim heard it and laughed. '' Yeah pretty big'' I laughed too.

When we got closer big gates started to go up and we drove inside. Then Jim said '' I think Taylor will want to see you.'' '' Who's Taylor?'' I asked. '' He's the leader of terra nova. I'm going to take you there, come on.'' Should I be afraid of that Taylor? We were walking through town and everyone was looking at me. Probably the most because I was filthy, my hair was messy and my clothes weren't the best quality either. I looked horrible.

We got closer some stairs who lead up. '' Wait here.'' Jim told me and climbed the stair up. Few minutes later he comes back.'' You're lucky. Taylor isn't here he went to check something. He will meet you tomorrow then.

So he lead me in to one of the houses'' This will be your new home now. Welcome to terra nova Selena.'' He congratulated me, told me he come back tomorrow at 10 am and left.

My house was small but very cozy. There were two small bedrooms, bathroom and little kitchen with all things I would need to live here. Great.

I settle in one of the rooms combed my hair and changes clothes witch I found in the closet. I didn't slept in bed for a looong time, I forgot how soft it is and how comfortably you feel when you sleep. It was always hard and cold ground.

As usually I started to think about my sister. I lost her when sixer attacked us. I'm still wondering where she is because I heard from one sixer that she ran away. And I know that she didn't die because I would've felt it. I remember she always was a prankster tough I was bigger one. We always gotten in to troubles, I always was punished harder because I was three years older than she was. Her name is Esperanza but everyone was calling her Peary. I have no idea why. She's got long wavy light brown hair, dark blue eyes. And smile that could light the whole world. I miss her so much.

I sighted. I wish she was here I didn't she her for almost four years. I sighted again and rolled in bed and fell asleep.

**Well this is my first fanfiction. i hope you like it and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story**

Chapter two

When I woke up the sun was already high up in the sky. I looked at the clock. Almost ten. Jim will be here soon. So I got up and prepared for the day. When I finished I heard a knock on the door. 'Right on time.'- I thought.

I went and opened the door. Behind them was really Jim with little grin. Why he's so happy about?

'' Good morning Selena, how was your first night at terra nova?'' He asked. ''Cozy.'' I answered rolled my eyes. He laughed. '' Let's go his waiting.'' I stepped outside and locked the door. This time when we were walking through the town no one was looking at me, well maybe few who were suspicious about me I guess. We came back to those stairs like yesterday. Jim told me to wait again. Suddenly I got little nervous. That man was the head around here after all. This time Jim was there longer. I started to wonder if he by any chance got stuck there when he appeared in my view and told me to follow him. We entered in to office or something like that. Why do I get the feeling that I will be interrogated? In the middle was a table and behind that table sit a man. He looked a bit old probably because of his short hair with were grey, so was his beard. He had blue eye, simple dressed, he also had a dun on his left side. Come to think of it everyone had here a gun. Would I get one too?

'' Sit down miss De Le Vega.'' He told me.'' I'm Nathaniel Taylor. I've been told that you and couple of your friends were found near river. What were you doing there?'' yep interrogated.

''We were only drinking the water. But has you see here I alone, my friends didn't wanted to come here. I guess your place isn't that popular.'' Okay… what?... Good thing he didn't take this personally. He lied back in his chair and 'hummed' to himself.

'' What can you be useful to terra nova? What can you do or what were you doing before you came here?'' He asked me.

''I was a biology teacher.'' Yeah I know. Lame. He looked pleased.

''It must be my luck, our school just now needs new teacher, but unfortunately ethics teacher.'' I can pull that one.

'' I could teach that too. As far as I know it's not that hard.''

''Good, you will start tomorrow. I usually sent one of my people how new workers work, but there's no one available now so I'm going to watch your lessons.'' He explained.

''you don't trust me?'' I said before I could stop. Ups… He looked shocked but didn't say anything.

'' I'm going to call Lora she'll show you thing around.'' And he told something to one soldier and she left. To be honest I forgot all about Jim who was watching this the whole time. When I glared at him like 'where did you bring me?' he smiled at me. After some time that soldier came back with a woman I assume Lora. I stood up and we shook hands.

''Hi I'm Lora. You come with me and we going to pick some new clothes for you.'' The clothes I was with were too big for me.'' And then I'm going to show around terra nova. Ok?'' she asked.

'' Yes, of course.

When she started to push me towards door the Chief told me.

''It was nice to meet you miss De La Vega.''

''Please call me Selena.''

''In time I will.'' He told me. I wonder what that could mean. Before I could proceed my thought Lora started to talk and so I had to listen. She didn't shut up until we entered in to something like storehouse and we started to pick new clothes for me.

It was kind of fun. At least I've got one friend in here though even not real but still.

After the hours with Lora I started to explore the terra nova alone, I told Lora I want to do this by myself. The whole town was very unique. Around the big fence were houses, little more in the middle was something like market. You could buy there practically anything. And the center of terra nova was another circle. Around it in even distance were lain out rocks and in the center of that was even bigger rock. This looked amazing. I sat near the biggest rock.

I'm going to miss life in the jungle. All the meadows with flowers even I had no name for. Trees that you could believe they are holding the sky. All the birds who alerted us if something wrong happened. I will miss this all. Especially my old friends Andre Juliann Raymond. It wasn't much of us but we always had a great time. Of course before Raymond loose his mind and became the angriest guy on the whole universe. Good times.

When they started to light up all the lights I decided to go home. '' I hope I didn't forget which way I live.'' I thought. That would be the most embarrassing thing. So I dot up and started to the right direction. I think, when the chief Taylor it self stopped me.

'' Lost?'' He asked. Maybe…

''No… I just thought I could explore this place…'' I tried to explain myself. He didn't buy it.

'' How about I escort you to your house miss De La Vega.'' He offered.

'' that would be… Great. And please call me Selena or miss Selena if you want but not De La Vega.'' I told him.

'' Is it something wrong with your last name?'' He continued asking me. I was quiet for a while so we started to walk toward my home (totally different direction) and I started to tell him my life story.

''There's nothing wrong with my last name, just it brings me old painful memories of my life..''

''You were married?'' He interrupted.

'' No. de L Vega is my dad's name. My mother died when she was giving birth to me little sister, Esperanza, when I was only three years old. I don't remember much of my mother.'' I stopped.

'' And your father ?'' Taylor asked.

''he was with us for fifteen years. He was murdered. So me and Esperanza left home and gone to the city. I got a teaching job and we lived there for five years until I met Andre. He offered us free tickets to ' A Fresh Start' and we aggraded and the next day we were in the 'past'. There we met Juliann and Raymond. We arrived in the middle of meadow and we were the only people there. So we just went to the jungle and tried to survive. We were like this for four years until we meet sixers…''

''Did you joined them?'' He interrupted again.

''No, instead of offering us to join them they attacked us. That's the day when I saw my sister last time. I have no idea where she is or is she even alive. I know just one thing that she escaped from sixers. I heard that when I wanted to rescue her but it was necessary because she was long gone. We could find her after awards. Neither could she. I don't know why she didn't find us or even waited for me. Anyway we continued searching for terra nova. Funny, when we finally found it only I and Andre wanted to go there, but here I'm alone.'' I finished.

We were already at my house door. But Chief didn't go. He had something in his hand. He got closer and took my hand gently. He putted that something in it.

'' I'm sorry for what you been throw. I hope this helps.'' He said and walked away. In my hand I was holding a brooch amulet. Wait… I recognized this. This is my families' symbol. A flying hummingbird. Mine and my parents brooches got destroyed only my sisters not. This was my sisters' brooch. But…

How Taylor got this?

**Finally second chaper I hope you like this. please review. PLEASE**


End file.
